Here
by flashpenguin
Summary: A tornado named Henry has pushed JJ to do the unthinkable. Leave it to Reid to ride in and rescue the day with late V-Day presents. Pinch hit for the V-Day forum challenge.


_I am so very sorry for the lateness. I finally got moved to another state and found a job before I could even settle in! Unfortunately, my computer is still in storage and I have to stand in line behind 4 teenagers and three other adults for my turn! Anyway, I promised to adopt this pairing for Valentine's Day, and I try never to make a promise I can't keep. This is my first time writing Reid in his own story, so please, be very kind!_

_**Story pairing/song/prompts: Reid/JJ***Here (Rascal Flatts); candy hearts, flower bouquet, the color pink**_

_Dedicated to __**Spark Shark**__…I hope you enjoy, and this is what you were expecting!_

**Here**

It was official: Jennifer Jareau had completely lost her mind…and it was all her three year old son's fault!

Starting with getting up that morning, she had had her one free day planned down to the minute: breakfast, bill paying, shopping…grocery and maybe something for herself…a nap for Henry, some rest and an iced tea for herself, playtime, and some where in all of that, a visit to McDonald's.

What was that saying…the best laid plans of mice and men are these… Well, that best laid plan just completely back fired.

No! It didn't back fire, it exploded right back at her and threw her for a loop. One little thing had some how rolled down hill and grew until she only had two options left at her disposal: jump up and down in the middle of the living room while having a tantrum, or locking herself in the bathroom before she said or did something that she could never take back.

A light knock on the bathroom door broke her concentration. "Mommy?" Henry's small voice called out. "Mommy, are you in there?"

"Go play with your toys, Henry."

"Mommy?"

"I'm in a time out; I can't talk right now."

Henry knocked again. "I sorry, Mommy."

JJ sighed. "Henry, go watch TV; I'll be out in a minute." _Or two,_ she amended silently.

"Okay, Mommy."

JJ listened for the patter of his little feet down the hall, then buried her face in her hands. _There was nothing about this in the 'What To Expect' books,_she whispered as one little tear broke free and ran down her cheek.  
>****<p>

Henry sat on the floor of the living room with his toys while on the TV "Cars" played low. With only half interest, he watched animated cars while his hands imitated their motions.

A knock on the front door made him jump up.

"Who's there?" he called out hesitantly.

"Uncle Spencer," the voice on the other side answered.

Turning the lock, Henry turned the knob and swung the door open. "Hi. You can come in," he offered.

Reid stepping inside and looked around the room. What he saw surprised him. JJ was usually an immaculate house keeper, but from the looks of the living room and kitchen - a tornado had passed thru. Of course that tornado was all of three feet tall but what destruction it caused!

"Where is your Mommy?" Reid asked.

Henry played with his hands and looked at the floor. "Uncle Spencer, I think I did a bad thing."

Reid knelt down to be eye level with the boy. "Why do you think that?"

"Because Mommy put herself in a time-out." Henry's lip trembled as tears threatened to spill.

"She _what_?" Reid shook his head. He knew he hadn't heard that correctly.

"She went into the bathroom and locked the door. She told me to go 'way 'cause she needed to think or she would splode. Uncle Spencer," Henry cried plaintively, "Mommies aren't spose to go in time-out; that's for children!"

Seven degrees and a course in child psychology gave him no answers as Reid wracked his brain for an answer. None came.

Placing a hand on Henry's shoulder, he let out a sigh. "Henry, if your mommy had to put herself in 'time-out', I don't think I want to know what you did."

"I was bad. I made Mommy cry."

"Is she still in the bathroom?" Reid inquired as he shifted the bag in his hands.

Henry nodded. "She's not talking to no one."

Reid smiled softly. "Let me see what I can do to change that. Go back and watch your movie."

"Okay." Henry sat down on the floor and tried to concentrate on the cartoon.

Tip toeing down the hallway, Reid approached the danger zone with caution. He had no idea what had happened, and even less of an idea how long JJ had been in the bathroom. Her temper could have passed…or it could still be building. He hoped that his little Valentine's Day gift could smooth things over.

Knocking gently, he waited for a response. "JJ?" he called out. "Are you in there?"

"Go away, Spence; I have access to a very large aspirin bottle and I'm not afraid to use it!" JJ answered.

"As long as it isn't a Glock, I'm sure that I can survive. Could you open the door?"

"No."

"Come on, Jayje…" he pleaded. "Open the door and let me in." He heard the lock turn and the door knob snap open.

"What are you doing here?" JJ questioned.

"I thought I'd bring your Valentine's present by."

"Valentine's was two months ago."

"I know. We were out of town on a case and you were busy with State Department meetings and I kept forgetting."

"This really isn't a good time."

"It's the best time," Reid contradicted. "It's a small pick me up, but you really need it."

JJ opened the door all the way and motioned him in. Quickly she closed the door.

"Is that wise?" Reid asked cautiously. "There is still a stove in the kitchen and Henry is alone."

"Was he watching 'Cars'?"

"Yes."

"Then he'll be okay for a few more minutes." Gesturing to the toilet lid or the tub, JJ invited Reid to sit down. "Sorry about the accommodations, but I wasn't expecting guests today."

Reid sat on the edge of the tub and placed the bag at his feet. "I saw the living room; what happened?"

Covering her face, JJ burst into tears. "It was horrible," she wailed. "I finally have a day off, and I had everything planned out… Henry waited until I went into the bedroom to change…and well…you saw it! He destroyed the living room and kitchen…" Her voice choked on a sob. "Then to top it off, he ground spaghetti noodles into the shag carpet!" Giving in, she finally let the tears fall.

Uncomfortable, Reid tried to come up with some witty response. But he was at a loss. What could he say to make her feel better?

"Don't you dare say you're sorry," JJ stated between shaky breaths.

Reid looked confused. "Why would I say that? I didn't do anything."

"Don't worry about it." She waved him off.

"I was going to say that I admire your restraint."

"I put myself in a time-out! How crazy is that? How many grown ups put themselves in a time out?"

Reid fought to contain a smile. "You're the first. Though I don't know about Hotch."

JJ took a shuddering breath. "So, why are you here?"

"Just a friendly gesture. I wanted to bring your gift by." Reaching in, he pulled out a box of Valentine's candy. "I know, but I figure it could say the things I can't."

"Spence…" JJ felt her heart begin to beat faster.

Reid reached in again. He handed her a small plastic bouquet of flowers. His cheeks flushed. "At least they won't wilt."

Instinctively, JJ sniffed them. "Thanks."

"And one more thing…" Reaching into the bag again, Reid pulled out a small package. "I don't want you to think it means anything more than what I intended…" He searched for the right words. "It's a 'friendship' ring so you know that if you ever need me, I'm here for you - any time, day or night."

JJ took the packaged pink candy ring. "I don't know what to say."

"I know. You have always been there for me…but now that you are not with the team any longer, I don't want to think our friendship is over."

JJ reached out and covered his hand with hers. "Our friendship will never be over; you are still Henry's godfather."

Reid nodded. "Are you going to open that?"

"You want me to wear it?"

He shrugged. "Only if you want to. I hope you like pink."

"I love pink. But I think I'm going to keep it on my dresser."

Without thinking, Reid gathered her into his arms. "Come here." He patted her back gently. "You're a good momma," he whispered.

"I don't think so. Have you looked at the living room?" she joked weakly.

"I have. I don't think that has any reflection on your mothering. It kinda looks like your desk at the BAU," he returned.

Drawing back, JJ took a playful swipe at Reid's chest. "Very funny."

"Got you to smile."

"Yes you did." JJ felt her cheeks flush hot.

Reid pressed a kiss to JJ's forehead. "Tell you what: why don't I help you and Henry clean the house, then I'll take you both out to lunch. My treat."

"I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

A knock sounded on the door. "Mommy?"

JJ opened the door. "Yes Henry?"

"I sorry for being bad."

JJ knelt down and embraced her son. "I know. I forgive you. I'm sorry for losing my temper."

"Did Uncle Spencer make you feel better?"

"Yes he did." JJ pulled back. "He told me that if you help us clean the house, he'll take us out to eat."

"Really?" Henry asked. JJ nodded. "Come on Mommy!" he cried and grabbed her hand. "Let's start cleaning." He pulled her into the hallway.

"I guess we'd better clean, so we can go," JJ called out and reached for Reid's hand.

Grabbing hold, Reid looked at his best friend and her son. "Yes, let's go."

Together, they all went into the living room.

**The End**


End file.
